hurricanegerfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuka Kagura
"I am Ninja of Ninja! The green light bullet! Sky Ninja Shurikenger! (Fire Mode!)" Sky Ninja Shurikenger (天空忍者シュリケンジャー ,Tenkūninja Shurikenjā) (21-49): The Ninja of 20 Faces and representative of the Space Union Ninja School. Biography He was formerly known as Asuka Kagura, a star pupil of Hayate Way who had the talent to become a Hurricaneger, but he mysteriously vanished, branded a Nukenin (抜け忍) as a result. However, it would turn out he encountered Lady Gozen, whom he devoted himself to as her personal fighter at the cost of renouncing his name and face, forced to remain in his costumed form permanently. A somewhat comical figure, Shurikenger often used broken English phrases, including the famous "I am Ninja of Ninja!", and also often poorly mixed both Japanese and English into his sentences. At first he would often disguise himself as a 'regular' person (even the other ninja wouldn't know who), however he would revert to his true form with the Shuriken Ball device when confronted by a Universal Ninja Group Jakanja ninja. He has the ability to transform through the command "Face Change!" into Shurikenger Fire Mode (シュリケンジャー ファイヤーモード, Shurikenjā Faiyā Mōdo), a quicker and deeper voiced version of himself, when the top of his helmet is rotated as he removes his main chest armor, which is a weight-inhibitor and once removed from his body, Shurikenger's strength and speed increase. Though he came to believe that a true ninja must follow orders, he defied Gozen by saving the other ninja, whom he began to see as his friends. Taking Gozen's death hard, Shurikenger proceeded to train the ninja while remaining as unfeeling as possible. But once mortally wounded while fighting Seventh Spear, Sandaaru, Shurikenger reveals his origins and urges the team to continue fighting from their world, giving them his Shurikenball so they would follow the tracking device he planted on Sandaaru to make their way to the Centipede while he seemingly died in Tenkuujin as it destroyed Sixth Spear, Satarakura in a kamikaze attack. However, Shurikenger survived and aided the Abaranger and Hurricaneger/Gouraiger teams briefly in their fight against JaniIga, stating he's wherever he is needed. Years later, Shurikenger fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders.Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Since he cannot demorph like most of the other rangers did, it's not known what happened to him after this, though he probably reverted to his original form. After the Gokaigers finally defeat Zangyack invasion force on Earth and the Emperor they return all of the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Asuka and his team have their powers back, Shurikenger - Fire Mode= }} Human actors portraying Shurikenger *Kenji Ohba (Retsudou) (Battle Kenya in Battle Fever J, DenziBlue in Denshi Sentai Denziman & Retsu Ichijouji in Space Sherrif Gavan) *Toshiya Fuji (Yuusaku Ramon) (Five Red in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman) *Tatsuya Nomi (Sanpei Hamada) (Shishi Ranger in Gosei Sentai Dairanger) *Masaru Shishido (Jou Kikuchi) (OhRed in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) *Yuji Kishi (Kazuma Namekawa) (Red Racer in Gekisou Sentai Carranger) *Yoshihiro Masujima (Yoshinari Hashimoto) (Blue Racer in Gekisou Sentai Carranger) *Hayato Oshiba (Taro Kakio) (MegaRed in Denji Sentai Megaranger) *Masaya Matsukaze (Kazuya Misaki) (MegaBlue in Denji Sentai Megaranger) *Ryuichiro Nishioka (Roppei Tsuzumi) (Go Red in Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V) *Shuhei Izumi (Teppei Sakaki) (TimeYellow in Mirai Sentai Timeranger) Kenjiinhurricaneger.jpg|Kenji Ohba Yuji-in-hurricaneger.jpg|Yuji Kishi Yoshihiroinhurricaneger.jpg|Yoshihiro Masujima Hayato-in-hurricaneger.jpg|Hayato Oshiba Masayainhurricaneger.jpg|Masaya Matsukaze Ryuichiro in hurricaneger.jpg|Ryuichiro Nishioka Shuheiinhurricaneger.jpg|Shuhei Izumi Trivia *Whenever Shurikenger takes the disguise of a former Sentai hero or a similar toku hero, there are occasionally "clues" regarding their former identity: **When Tatsuya Nomi transformed, he does the roll call performance of Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star before utilizing his Karakuri ball. **On the back of Masaru Shishido's outfit is a red star, signifying his previous role as OhRed. **When Shurikenger took the guise of Kenji Ohba, he did Retsu Ichijouji's "Electroplate" transformation pose which he uses when becoming Space Sheriff Gavan. *Although a name he abandoned of his former life, Shurikenger is a mentor character whose name is "Asuka", which is the name of another mentor character in the very next season. =See Also= *Cameron Watanabe Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai Warriors who died Category:Sentai Warriors who been revived Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Swordsmanship Category:Child Category:Hurricanegers Category:Super Rangers